Goodnight Moon
by Ladnik
Summary: The moon disappeared without a trace. No one knew how or why or even seemed to care. All except the guardians that is. When a mysterious man, who goes by the name Albus Dumbledore, shows up at Santoff Clausen, Jack is recruited for a special mission that might just bring their beloved moon back.
1. Prologue

Darkness was the only thing for miles. Usually the forest was filled with life. Birds and squirrels inhabited every hollowed out tree and would chatter away under the moonlight. However this night, the moon was nowhere to be found. The comforting glow that led lost travelers back where they belong...gone. It was an unsettling dark, unlike when the moon took a break to rest. For all things need to rest, even the moon. This night was different, the moon was supposed to be there, it always was. No one seemed to notice the moon's odd disappearance, not even the few who depended on its glory. They all kept on as if this was a perfectly normal night... as if the moon had never existed.

The darkness was the only thing left to fill the void of the moonlight. Menacing shadows crept into the crevices and extinguished even the light of the stars. The world's last hope at shedding light onto itself, gone in an instant. The whole world felt its loss. The inhabitants may not have noticed, but the Earth trembled with the sacrifice of its last protector. With the stars gone, the darkness and the shadows had free reign and it pounced at the opportunity.

Like dark wolves, the darkness scoured the Earth searching for life to call its own. It smashed through the windows of sleeping children and with one swift motion, surrounded them in ghastly darkness until their dreams ran off in fright and were replaced with fear. The children squirmed frightened at the sudden change and the darkness shook with silent laughter. Suddenly, as if being called upon, the darkness recalled from the world. It ran into a small amount of forest bringing its newly obtained fear with it.

The dark wolves raced against time making it to their destination in a matter of minutes. As if on cue, a dark hunched over figure materialized from the trees, stopping the darkness in its tracks. The figure reached out a bony hand and began to stroke the wild wolves, absorbing the fear they brought and allowing it to fill him with power and strength. As the fear filled him, his body stretched, mending itself to its former glory. His skin turned from a deathly white to a healthy grey and his disheveled hair turned back from grey, into its usual midnight black. He stood up straight and stretched out his rejuvenated muscles, reveling in his newfound strength and power.

"It is time" The figure croaked, experimenting with his newly returned voice. A second figure materialized out from the trees and joined the first.

"Right on time." The first figure stated calmly still stroking the darkness. The second figure watched the dark wolves warily before addressing the first.

"Pitch Black I presume?" He said with false confidence.

"Of Course." Pitch sighed tiredly, "What does your master want?" The second figure hesitated, glancing at the wolves a second time. Pitch sighed again "We can smell your fear." He said offhandedly.

"W-What?" The other person snapped his head towards Pitch.

"Need I spell it out for you? We. Smell. Your. Fear… I suggest you at least attempt to show bravery or else you may return to your master as a lifeless husk."

The person shivered and attempted to compose himself. After all, he had faced worse before. "M-My master extends his hand to you in peace. He has a proposition that he thinks you will find most...pleasing."

"I'm listening"

"In short, you help us with our problems, we help you with yours."

Pitch withdrew his hand from the darkness and stroked his chin in thought. An alliance this powerful could prove very beneficial for him.

"I'm in."


	2. They Can See Us?

Not far from this fateful consultation, a beautiful lake glowed brilliantly in the night. The moon's absence left no mark in the little lake as the snow and ice all shone with a magical brilliance. Nearby was a boy, who looked no older than fifteen, with brilliant, white, unruly hair. The boy's soft locks fell gently in front of his icy blue eyes. His skin shone white like the ice on his favorite lake and his whole being was lightly covered with a thin layer of frost. Although it was a cold winter night, the boy wore no coat, only a thin blue hoodie and thin brown pants that didn't quite make it to his ankles. His feet were bare and in his hand was an ancient shepherd's staff that was just bursting with icy power.

The boy, Jack Frost, sat perched precariously on a thin branch peering into the sky. Something was off, he could tell. Usually his forest was teeming with the noises of nocturnal animals, however tonight, his forest was dead silent.

"That's odd." He murmured, searching the sky for the moon, "It's not his day off."

Swiftly, Jack jumped from the tree landing softly in the snow below. His staff hung limply by his side as Jack bound onto the lake trying to get a better view of the sky. Still not seeing anything, Jack leapt into the air and allowed the wind to carry him into the sky and towards a small grouping of lights nearby. Once inside the city limits, Jack dropped softly onto the icy sidewalk, fresh snow and ice covering the ground underneath his feet. The town, Burgess, was Jack's home, so to speak, but everything felt off here too. Usually, golden sand could be seen creeping into children's windows filling their heads with happy dreams. For some reason, the sand was absent and instead, there was a bone-chilling darkness spreading throughout the town.

Jack scoured the city, searching for anything that would explain the odd absence. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jack saw a dark figure running swiftly into a nearby alley. Jack spun around, holding his staff up in defense and cautiously crept into the alleyway. He peered around the corner and saw that the alley was empty. Relaxing a little, Jack walked a bit farther trying to find the figure he saw earlier.

"That's funny," He said to himself, "I could've sworn…" The wind blew violently around him, warning her favorite spirit of the oncoming danger. Jack spun around, once again raising his staff to defend himself. Just behind him was a figure in a long black cloak. A silver mask covered the person's face masking its identity.

"Who are you?" Jack barked at the spirit. The cloaked figure just tilted its head confusedly.

"Ok," Jack said wondering if maybe this person was a mortal. If that were true then it couldn't see him, but Jack was almost positive it could. Jack took a step closer and in an instant, the figure darted around the instant. Jack heard a loud crack and ran after the figure, "Wait!" He shouted, "Can you see...me" The streets of the town were empty once more and there was no sign of the figure anywhere. "Well that was odd." Jack looked up to the sky once more to search for the moon and let out a groan. The Aurora Borealis shone brightly in the sky calling Jack and the other Guardians to the North Pole. "Great!" Jack sighed "I'm going to be late _again_!" Jack leapt into the sky and the wind caught him expertly and whisked him away towards the Pole. Jack rode the winds skillfully and soon he could feel the refreshing cold of the Arctic. When he finally reached Santoff Claussen, Jack leapt into an open window and skidded on the floor to regain his balance. The other four guardians North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, sat at a long table and Jack ran over to them.

"Oi Frostbite! Where ya been mate? We've been waiting for eva'" Bunny glared at him and Jack just smiled mischievously at him.

"Keep your tail on Easter Kangaroo I didn't know you cared so much!"

"Why you little…"

"Bunny!" Tooth whizzed over nervously to Jack, "We were all worried about you! What took you so long Jack?" She then proceeded to look over him searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Jack looked incredulously at the other guardians who shuffled nervously in their seats "Whoa whoa whoa! I've been late before! How come you're all so upset this time?"

Sandy got Jack's attention and tried explaining the situation to Jack, however the little golden sand shapes above his head were moving too fast for him to keep up.

"Um…" Jack said trying to figure out what the sandman was trying to say.

"You see Jack" North interrupted, "There has been small problem. Vhich is vhy I activated de signal."

"Ok…Well I'm here now, would you like to tell me what is going on? I'm starting to feel a little left in the dark."

"I think I can help with that." An unfamiliar voice rang across the room. A man with a long white beard, dark blue robes, and shining blue eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles stepped into the room following two of North's yetis. Jack was startled by the man's sudden appearance and jumped into the air brandishing his staff threateningly at him.

Bunny eyed Jack amusedly and shook his head "Geez Frostbite! I neva' knew you were so jumpy. This is a friend mate."

"Albus old friend! Good to see you!" North called out happily "Come, come! Sit! Tell us everything!"

"Ok good!" Jack exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. He was starting to get annoyed "Since 'Merlin' is finally here can you tell me what's going on _now?_" The old man, Albus, chuckled at the boy's nickname for him and stuck his hand out towards Jack,

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am not Merlin (though he was a good friend of mine) and I have come to ask for the help of you and your fellow Guardians, Jack Frost."

Jack continued to stare at the man, "Wait, how do you know my name?"

Albus chuckled, "The guardians are close friends of mine, they told me of your admittance, though some seem happier about it than others." He winked at Bunny who grumbled back at him.

"So you're a mortal then?" The man nodded, "And you still believe in us?"

"Obviously." Bunny muttered and the man nodded again

"Although even if I did not believe in you I would still be able to see you. I am a wizard"

At this Jack fell to the ground rolling with laughter. The guardian of fun grasped his stomach as he laughed harder and harder. Although it was not quite the reaction Dumbledore or the other guardians had expected, they couldn't help but chuckle along with their youngest member.

"Alright Jack, I think he gets de point." North chuckled after a minute of this,

Jack sat up, still laughing and to a strained breath. "You're telling me all this time, there were wizards and witches?" He wiped a tear from his cheek that had escaped while he was laughing. "This is just too good!"

"It's not a joke ya gumby!" Bunny exclaimed "He's tellin' the truth!"

Sandy nodded his head in confirmation and Jack's laughter stopped suddenly. Noticing the serious look on the guardian's faces, his smile turned into a grimace and he pulled his hood up over his head. The guardians all looked around confused at Jack's sudden change of mood. They knew that it meant bad news when Jack pulled his hood up.

Jack looked back and forth from Albus to the guardians.

"So you mean to tell me," He started off slowly, "That all this time, I-I've been _alone_ for three hundred years, A-and there were people who _could _see me?" Jack could feel his voice slowly becoming stronger. "I-I mean… I could've… Why didn't anyone acknowledge me? How many of these 'wizards' are there!?" Jack could see the guilt in everyone's faces but no one answered "Well? Is anyone going to answer me?" Jack's voice had reached a shout by this point.

"Frostbite…"Bunny started slowly,

"NO Bunny!" Jack was trying to hold back tears from his eyes, "You don't know what it's like, t-to be alone for three hundred years with no one to talk to, no one, _no one _to see you. That whole time, I thought I was going to be alone for all of eternity and _now _you're telling me that I didn't have to be alone?"

"Jack," Tooth began softly, "What Bunny was trying to tell you was that wizards can only see guardians. You weren't a guardian yet so…"

"So I still would've been alone." Jack's shoulders slumped and he looked at the ground.

The room was silent for a moment and Albus studied Jack before clearing his throat and addressing Jack once more.

"I truly am very sorry for what you have been put through my boy, but I'm afraid we must get to the subject of my arrival. It is of the utmost importance"

"Kay," Jack grumbled and took a seat on his favorite window ledge.

The guardians looked worried but they turned back towards Dumbledore to hear his report.

"It has come to my attention that Voldemort has returned,"

"Ve started to see signs, ve suspected as much." North nodded and looked to Jack, "Is vhy ve vorried so much." Jack just ignored him and continued making frost patterns on his window.

"Last year, he returned and I fear he is building his army." Dumbledore let this information sink in before continuing.

"I have come to ask for your help in the coming war. I fear Voldemort may try to recruit others of your kind."

"Ya mean like Pitch?" Bunny snorted.

"Among others, yes. If that happens, we may need your expertise. Also there are children who need protecting. And you do protect the children of the world, correct?" Everyone nodded, even Jack who had perked up at the mention of the Boogeyman.

"Good because I have a special request for you Jack."

"And what would that be?' Jack said feigning indifference

"I would appreciate it if you went undercover as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to protect the students and keep an eye on one student in particular: Harry Potter"


	3. We're Off to See the Wizard-Wait What!

"Oh no! I'm not gonna just be shipped off to some prison!" Jack Frost jumped up and faced Dumbledore, "There has to be some other way to protect this kid! What's so special about him anyway?"

The guardians watched the two curiously, though they were not too surprised by Jack's reaction.

"Unfortunately, Voldemort views him as a threat and is after him. I am afraid I will not be able to protect him much longer. That is why I need your help."

Jack swung his staff onto his shoulders, freezing an elf in the process, and proceeded to pace around the room in thought. "I don't have any other choice, do I?" Jack said finally.

"Everyone has a choice." Dumbledore smiled at him knowingly.

"Alright fine, I guess it won't hurt to go to school for a little while. At least its not some boarding school right?' Jack laughed,

"Um… Jack…" Tooth looked at him apologetically,

Jack groaned in realization, "Oh great… This is going to be _so _much fun."

Almost as if he had known Jack would say yes beforehand, Dumbledore had arranged a meeting between the guardians and the Order of the Phoenix. He had explained to Jack (who was the only one who had not known about it) that they were the group he had organized to fight against this Voldemort person. After a short trip on the sleigh, the guardians found themselves outside a small neighborhood in London. Dumbledore had to leave on other business and had left the five confused guardians with nothing but a small note.

"Ok…" North said as he continued to look up and down the street, "I do not get it. There _iz _no number tvelve!"

"Let me see." Tooth said snatching the note from North's hand before he could even react. Jack looked over her shoulder to read the note.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at

number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

"I don't...WOAH!" Tooth jumped back suddenly, "Guys! It just appeared...right in front of me!" Jack looked up from the note and looked at the houses in front of him.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there!" Sure enough the numbers on the houses skipped from eleven to thirteen.

"Maybe is wrong place?" North scratched his head,

"Not likely mate. How many Grimmauld Places could there be?" Bunny took the note from Tooth and continued to examine it.

"Are you guys blind?" Tooth exclaimed, "It's right there in front of you!" She pointed excitedly pointing directly between number eleven and thirteen.

"Tooth…" Jack began, he was starting to get worried about the older guardian, but was promptly interrupted by Sandy pulling on his sleeve.

"What is it Sandy?" Sandy made a number twelve above his head and pointed at himself, "You can see it too?" The little golden man just nodded.

"Well then how come we can't?" Bunny asked frustrated.

Sandy screwed up his face in thought then pointed at the other guardians. They were thoroughly confused by this which only caused Sandy to blow sand out of his ears in frustration. Hoping the guardians would finally understand him, Sandy created a sand picture of the guardians scratching their heads in thought.

"Oh! I get it!" Jack said flipping in the air with excitement, "You're saying we need to concentrate on the note right?" Sandy nodded his head vigorously and gave Jack two thumbs-up. North, Bunny and Jack immediately ran through the note in their head and concentrated on what it was saying. Almost instantly, a door and windows appeared between number eleven and thirteen and a new house seemed to push its way between the two.

"Well… I guess that solves that problem." Jack said in shock, North and Bunny just nodded, their mouths wide open.

Tooth was the first to go inside, followed almost immediately by the other four guardians. The interior of the house was very dark and smelled dusty and moldy. It was too dark to see anything in particular, but Jack had the feeling that this place would be the perfect place for Pitch to be hiding. With this in mind, they all slowly crept in, their senses on high. Suddenly, a door on the side of the hallway opened up and a plump red-headed woman walked up to the group.

"Oh dear! You must be the guardians! We weren't expecting you so soon! Never mind come on in." The woman ushered them into the room where a bunch of witches and wizards were crowded around a table. They stopped talking as the guardians entered the room and stared at each of them in turn.

"Is that a giant rabbit?" a man with, surprisingly greasy, black hair said in a monotone voice,

"Excuse me mate! Not even a hello?" Bunny crossed his arms

"Relax Kangaroo," Jack laughed earning a glare from Bunny. He stuck his hand out to the greasy haired man "The name's Jack Frost…"

"Oh perfect!" The man growled "Another arrogant teenager."

"Hey!" Jack protested, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Severus!" Sighed a young sickly looking man, "You must excuse him. My name is Remus Lupin. This is Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Alastor or Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, and Nymphadora Tonks who prefers to go by her surname only."

The members of the order nodded as each of their names were called and Jack was starting to feel overwhelmed with the amount of names he would have to memorize.

"Ooh! I guess its our turn isn't it?" Tooth said brightly, "My name is Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth! I'm the Tooth Fairy and the guardian of memories."

"And I am Nicholas St. North, or North. I am Santa Claus and guardian of wonder."

"My name's E. Aster Bunnymund, but everyone just calls me Bunny. I'm the Easter Bunny and the guardian of hope."

"Oh and this is Sanderson Mansnoozie. We all call him Sandy, he's the sandman and the guardian of dreams. He can't talk so he communicates through his sand." Sandy nodded and created a sand image of himself giving dreams to children.

"It is good to finally meet all of you. Come sit down." Arthur Weasley smiled, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how does one go about guarding something like wonder?"

North let out a hearty laugh and sat down in the nearest chair, "That is easy question, Ve protect dees things in children, ve assure all the children in whole vorld are filled vith vonder hope and dees other things."

"So you protect children?" Said Molly Weasley.

"Exactly Sheila. It's not that easy either." Bunny pointed out after Snape rolled his eyes.

At this point things were beginning to get dull. Jack decided to let the other guardians handle all the questions while he created frost on the window he was sitting at. The frosty tendrils traveled along the glass creating beautiful icy patterns that soon covered the whole window. To be honest, Jack wasn't quite sure what he thought about all of this. On one hand, it was his duty to protect the children, but that also meant he would have to abandon his nomadic ways for a whole year. He could hear the older guardians telling the order about Pitch but his mind was on other things. The room was still, hot and boring and Jack just wanted to be out flying with the wind creating snow and ice for the children of the world. As quietly as he could, Jack cracked open the window and an icy blast of wind rushed in, cooling the winter spirit down and ruffling his hair playfully. Oblivious to his surroundings, Jack let out a soft laugh and played with the wind, letting it rub against his face lovingly and sending carefully crafted snowflakes into it and out into the world and watching them float gently to the ground. He did this for a while, not even listening to the conversation around him.

"What are you doin' Frostbite? It's freezing in here?" Bunny said, diverting all attention in the room to the smiling winter spirit.

"Um…" Jack said, "Playing with the wind?" Bunny let out an aggravated sigh, "What?" Jack exclaimed, "It's not like I _want_ to be cooped up in a sweaty, hot room full of boring adults!"

"Jack!" Tooth scolded, "Sweet Tooth that was not very polite!" The wizards were watching this exchange amusedly and a few were even chuckling. Jack crossed his arms, grumbling, and closed the window.

"So, Jack," Said the purple-haired wizard named Tonks, "You never told us what you were the guardian of."

"Oh… right… Well I'm the guardian of fun and I basically bring winter to the whole planet." Jack said halfheartedly, ignoring the looks of shock coming from the wizards. Each and every one of them were thinking the same thing: there was no way this teenager was responsible for such a huge task.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said standing up, "I think it is time to get back down to the actual purpose of this meeting. Jack dear, why don't I show you your room and you can meet the other children." Jack snorted at being called a child but got up anyway, anxious to get away from the boring meeting. He picked his staff up and rested it over his shoulders, his arms hanging over it like a scarecrow. "We'll be having dinner promptly at the end of the meeting." Mrs. Weasley was telling him as she closed the door behind them, "It shouldn't be too much longer dear. Now, you will be staying with my son Ron and his friend Harry. Their room is down this hallway, up the stairs and the first door on the right. Oh and do try to be quiet. We wouldn't want to be waking certain things up." Before Jack could ask what she meant, she hurried back into the meeting room closing the door behind her.

Jack continued down the dark hallway. The decorations in the house were all very dark and menacing. As he passed a row of severed, what looked like deformed elves, heads, Jack began to wonder just what sort of a world he was entering. He climbed up the stairs at the end of the hall and approached the door Mrs. Weasley had pointed out. His hand hovered over the handle, wondering if now was the best time to meet his new roommates as he heard shouting on the other side of the door. Slowly turning the handle and pushing the door open, the voices became even clearer.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-" A dark haired boy, who looked no older than fifteen was yelling at another, taller boy with red hair and freckles, and a bushy haired girl. Jack wasn't quite sure what he had walked in on but he wasn't comfortable with it.

"No, honest-" The red headed boy started.

"Harry, we're really sorry!" The bushy-haired girl was trying desperately to calm her friend and Jack could see tears forming in her eyes. There was a long silence after this and Jack took that as his cue to enter. He pushed the door all the way open and cautiously walked inside. All three of the children turned to look at him.

"Uh, Hello." He said awkwardly.

"Hi…" The red headed boy said, confusion clearly showing on his freckled face. Jack figured this must be Mrs. Weasley's son Ron, as they both had the same bright red hair.

"Who are you?" The dark-haired boy said none too gently. Jack could now see the boy's bright green eyes, glasses and a peculiar lightning shaped scar on the child's forehead.

"I'm Jack Frost." Jack Frost stuck his hand out and the dark-haired boy shook it, confusion replacing the anger on his face.

"Wait! Jack Frost! Do you mean like the mythical being who brings winter?" The girl looked at him curiously.

"Yep that's me kiddo!" Jack said "Although I'm not exactly mythical."

"Well I know _you're _not." The girl said sounding like quite the know-it-all, "But the Jack Frost who brings winter is."

"Hey! I _do _bring the winter! I'm the 'mythical' Jack Frost you keep mentioning...but I'm not mythical!"

The red-haired boy and the dark-haired boy watched Jack and the girl, one with disbelief and one with utter confusion.

"Could someone explain to me what the bloody hell is going on!" The red-head yelled finally throwing his hands up in frustration.

The dark haired boy sighed and looked towards his friend, "In the muggle world, Jack Frost is a mythical being who is responsible for the snow and cold. But he's just as real as Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny."

"Isn't Santa Claus the one who hides the potatoes?" The red-head asked.

At this statement, Jack burst out laughing and had to lean on his staff for support.

"No Ron, that's the Easter Bunny. And he hides eggs, not potatoes." The girl explained patiently.

The red-head, who Jack now knew for sure was Ron, blushed violently at Jack's laughter. "It's not that funny!" He grumbled which only caused Jack to laugh harder.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry" Jack gasped, his laughter finally dying down, "It's just that I know Santa Claus and that image is just too funny!"

The three children stared at him in disbelief. "I thought you said Santa wasn't real." Ron said to the girl. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised and answered, "He's not."

"Ok, so let me get this straight." The dark-haired boy said, "You're the _mythical _being, Jack Frost, who controls winter and you just so happen to know Santa Claus who is also another _mythical being_."

"First of all, I don't control winter, I just sort of conduct winter and create snow. No one can control winter. And second Santa is real and I _do _know him. He's a very good friend of mine. And whether you believe me or not, he just happens to be hanging out in your dining room chatting with your parents." The children's mouths hung open and none of them said anything for a few minutes.

"Ok...Well...Prove it!" Ron said skeptically. A smirk crept onto Jack's face.

"Alright. You asked for it." In one fluid motion, Jack lifted his staff above his head and slammed it onto the ground. Tendrils of floral frost reached out across the floor and covered the ancient wood in ice. Jack then cupped his hands together then tossed them into the air. Hundreds of tiny sparkling snowflakes began to fall lightly to the ground covering everything with a thin blanket of powdery white snow. Jack grasped his staff with one hand and put his other on his hip in triumph.

"Well…" He said smugly, "Do you believe me now?"


	4. Snowballs and Fun Times

CRACK! A loud noise interrupted Jack's work and two identical red-heads appeared suddenly in the center of the room. Momentarily forgetting her surprise at Jack's powers, the girl glared at the two newcomers. "Stop _doing _that!" She said weakly then turned back to stare at Jack suspiciously.

"Hello Harry!" Said one of the twins, "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out, There might be a couple people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." The other twin said beaming at the dark haired boy Jack finally knew to be Harry, the boy he was supposed to keep an eye on.

"Although I must say I'm impressed!" The first twin said looking around the frosty room, "Who managed to pull off this little prank?"

"That would be me." Jack said drawing the twin's attention to himself, "The name's Jack. Jack Frost." For the second time that night, Jack reached out a hand and the twins eagerly shook it one by one.

"Nice bit of handiwork you got here!" One of the twins said, "We might just have to learn a few secrets of yours. The name's George by the way."

"And I'm Fred." The other said, equally impressed. At that moment the door opened once more and another girl, also with red hair, Jack was starting to see a pattern in this house, came in. "Oh hello, Harry! I thought I heard your… What happened in here!" The girl spun around the room taking in the whole sight.

"Pretty cool huh!" Said Fred, or was it George? "A prank worthy of a master I would say."

"You did this?" The girl said turning to stare at her brothers, "Oh no! Mum is not going to be happy about this!"

"Relax little sis!" Said George… or Fred, "It wasn't us! It was the new guy, Jack Frost."

The girl turned to look at the smirking winter spirit, "I didn't know anyone new was coming! Hi my name is Ginny. It's nice to meet you Jack."

Jack bowed dramatically, causing the twins to snicker. "Nice to meet you too!" Jack called on the wind and gracefully floated backwards onto the nearest bed, balancing his toes on the headboard. The six children in the room gaped at him in surprise.

"But this is _not_ possible!" The bushy haired girl said suddenly, "There is no way _you _can be Jack Frost! It's just _not possible_." The kid looked as if she were on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Ok. What exactly is going on Hermione?" Ginny said eyeing the girl, Hermione. "What do you mean he _can't _be Jack Frost? He just said that was his name didn't he?"

Ron looked at his little sister pridefully, "Jack Frost is a muggle myth. He's the one who brings winter."

"Uh guys… I'm right here you know." Jack was starting to become impatient. They all looked at him critically. "Oh come on! You all live in a world full of magic and strange creatures and you think its impossible for me to exist! I mean, I just gave you solid proof!" he gestured wildly to the winter wonderland around him.

"So that's what that was." George said whistling with admiration.

"Yes!" Jack threw his hands up in frustration.

"Ok so maybe you are Jack Frost…" Harry said sizing Jack up not looking completely convinced, "...But what exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh you know...this and that!" Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unsure about whether or not he was supposed to tell Harry he was going to be his personal bodyguard.

"That's reassuring!" Hermione glared at him, "Well how do we know we can trust you?"

"Well...um…" Jack never suspected these kids to be so suspicious and he was honestly unsure about how to get them to trust him. Jack decided that words weren't the best course of action in this situation. He quickly hid his hands behind his back and looked towards Hermione.

"Hey Hermione…" He taunted, not one person in the room missed the mischievous glint in the winter spirit's icy blue eyes. "Think fast!" Quick as lightning, Jack wound his arm back and let loose a perfectly formed, soft, white snowball. Before anyone could react, the snowball flew through the air and hit Hermione square in the face. The tension in the room rose to all new levels as everyone waited to see what Hermione would do. For a split second, Hermione looked as if she wanted to strangle Jack, but then, a barely noticeable blue shimmer appeared in her eyes. Hermione's entire body relaxed and she began to laugh startling everyone in the room. She clutched her stomach as she laughed even harder and swiftly picked up a handful of snow from the frosty floor, hurling it towards Jack. Jack expertly dodged it and smiled mischievously at her.

"Oh come on!" He taunted, "It's going to take a lot more than that to beat the king of winter in a snowball fight!" As if to prove his point, Jack threw more snowballs effectively hitting everyone else in the room. The same blue shimmer that appeared in Hermione's eyes appeared in the eyes of the other five children and in the next moment a full blown snowball fight had erupted. Snowballs flew in every direction and Jack made sure to keep each child fully stocked with snow to throw at each other. It was amazing to Jack how different each of them were when they let go of their stress and actually acted their age. The tension in the room had disappeared completely as snowballs and laughter filled the frosty air. At some point in their fight, the twins decided to team up against Jack and began throwing as many snowballs as they could at him. However, being a winter spirit gave Jack certain advantages and he flew around the small room laughing and dodging each snowball that came his way. It wasn't long before Ginny joined her brothers in their target practice and it was eventually Ginny who hit Jack. She threw a perfectly formed snowball at the spirit and it hit him right in the center of his stomach. Jack dramatically threw a hand up to his forehead and staggered in the air.

"Oh dear me!" He said earning a few chuckles from the group, "I do believe I've been hit!" Jack released himself from the wind and dropped dramatically onto Ron's bed. He laid as still as he could and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth for added effect. At this point the children were laughing their heads off and clapping loudly at Jack's theatrical performance. Jack jumped off the bed, landing softly on his feet and gave his audience a series of exaggerated bows.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week!" The twins snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes mockingly. "Oh alright…" She sighed, "I guess you're not as bad as you seem."

Not a moment later, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Uh-oh." One of the twins whispered, and with a loud crack, both of them were gone.

"I guess they passed their apparation tests didn't they." Harry deadpanned.

A few seconds later, the door to the bedroom was opened and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the room. "The meeting's over, you can come down and...WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" Mrs. Weasley's face turned brighter red than her hair as she took in the appearance of the room. Her furious yell seemed to set off multiple things all at once. At the sound of Mrs. Weasley's shouts, several people came running up the stairs and soon the people in Ron's small room were joined by Bunny, Lupin, Moody and Sandy. Jack could hear the other guardians out in the hall, but the room was much too small to hold everyone. The other thing Jack noticed, startled him quite a bit. A soul piercing screech rang throughout the hall and into the room. Soon after the initial screech, several other voices joined it and he had to cover his ears to prevent himself from getting a headache.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

"What the Bloody Hell is that!" Bunny yelled holding his sensitive ears tightly, "Sandy stuck his fingers in his ears and made a dream sand picture of a yelling woman. Peeking out into the hall, Jack could see what looked like a window with dirty velvet curtains hanging at either side of it. On the other side of the window was the ugliest woman Jack had ever set eyes on. She was an older woman in a black cap and she was screaming bloody murder. Her eyes were rolling creepily and gobs of spit were erupting out of her mouth. Lining the hallway, several other windows had their curtains blown back and were screaming and moaning almost in sync with the woman. Jack felt as if his ears were going to fall off from the sheer force of the sound erupting from the hallway. Suddenly, a door opened on the other side of the hallway and Sirius charged out and grabbed the curtains of the window violently.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" He yelled at the woman. Instantly, her yellow face turned an ashy white. "_Yoooou!_" she roared at him, "_Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!" _Sirius finally managed to close the curtains and the woman became silent once more. Sirius promptly turned to face Harry.

"Hello, Harry," He said gratingly, "I see you've met my mother."


	5. Dinner and a Show

"Jack," Tooth crossed her arms and looked at the immortal teenager. Jack made a point to stare at the ground, ignoring Tooth and the others in the room with them. At some point, Harry and Sirius went off to talk and Ron, Hermione and Ginny had quickly left the room to avoid their mother's accusing glare.

"Jack look at me." Jack sighed and looked up at Tooth trying to ignore the fact that Bunny was smirking at him from behind her. Tooth's motherly instincts began to take control, as they always did when Jack had misbehaved, and she uncrossed her arms and moved them to her hips.

"Please tell me there is a good reason that you _froze _ the bedroom!" Jack bravely looked into her reprimanding eyes and shrugged. "I was just trying to have fun."

"Your _fun, _boy could have had someone seriously injured!" Moody said stepping out from the corner he had been observing from.

"Alastor," Lupin said softly, also emerging from the corner, "I don't see the harm in this little 'prank.'" Jack smiled thankfully at Lupin and turned back to Tooth.

"You should have seen these kids! They were too uptight for my taste! I _had _to do something."

"I don' think freezin' an entire room was necessary, Snowflake." Bunny said with a smirk.

"Listen Kangaroo! I…" Jack began but was stopped by surprisingly scary glare from Tooth.

"Apologize." She ordered.

"What! But I…"

"Jack! Do it!" Jack looked at the other guardians for help. Of course, Bunny was just smirking evilly at him and Sandy and North had found the ceiling suddenly very interesting. Giving up, Jack sighed and looked towards Lupin and Moody.

"Fine! I'm sorry! There are you happy?" Tooth looked as if she were going to say something else but decided against it, Jack wasn't really her son after all. Jack angrily pushed passed the others in the cramped room and continued down to the kitchen where a lovely aroma was threatening to whisk him away like the wind did every so often. Jack could see a multitude of papers from the previous meeting on the table and Mrs. Weasley was hastily shoving one into Bill's arms. _'That's odd,' _Jack thought then turned his attention to the others in the room. Mundungus Fletcher was talking to Harry, a pipe in his hand.

"Owe you a 'pology" He said to the boy.

'_An apology for what?' _Jack wondered. Ugh! The oddities about this place were starting to be a bit too much for him. Jack couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but soon Mrs. Weasley was asking everyone for help finishing dinner.

Still a bit mad about the way Tooth had treated him, Jack ignored her request, plopped back down on his new favorite windowsill and began making frost patterns on the window. As the frosty tendrils crept up the window, Jack stared out into the night sky. To his surprise, the sky was abnormally dark, and he found himself, for the tenth time that month, searching desperately for the missing moon. He slowly opened the window and poked his head out into the warm air. _Ugh!_ He thought, _Its too hot here!_ Winter wasn't due in this area for another few months, and the stuffy summer heat was starting to get to him. Shaking his head to get rid of his discomfort, Jack resumed his search of the sky. It was odd. For the past month or two, the moon had slowly been disappearing. It surprised him. Though he never talked to him, Manny was always there, for the guardians at least. Mortals would see the moon go through its normal cycles, but for the guardians, he was always there watching over them. The empty sky left an unnerving feeling in Jack's stomach. What could possibly make the moon disappear? Manny was considered the most powerful guardian and the thought that something could have happened to him scared Jack more than anything else...well, almost anything. Could it have been that the man in the moon was abandoning him? Sure, Jack felt like Manny was always ignoring him, but he had still been there. Even in his silence, the moon had been something Jack could always count on. He had been the one constant in Jack's lonely messed up life. But if he was abandoning him, just like everyone else had done and was sure to do again… Jack quickly shook the thought from his head. No, the guardians were his family now...they wouldn't abandon him...would they?

"Frostbite?" Jack jumped as his thoughts were interrupted. Jack brought his head back in the window and saw Bunny's hardened face. "Um...what're ya doin'?" Jack looked at the window and saw that he had involuntarily covered it in an inch of thick, shiny ice.

"Aw common Cottontail!" Jack smirked, "I'm the spirit of winter. What do you think I'm doing?" He saw Harry and Sirius, who were having a conversation of their own, glance over at him and Bunny.

"That's not what I meant Snowflake." Bunny crossed his arms and looked at Jack with...wait, was that...concern?

Jack lifted an eyebrow at this "What's this?" He mocked, "Is the Kangaroo concerned?"

Bunny let out an exasperated sigh, "Would ya cut it out? I'm being serious here!"

"Why? It's not like you ever cared before." Jack mumbled, not intending for Bunny to actually hear him. If he had looked up, he would have noticed Bunny's ears drooping to mirror the hurt expression on his face. "Look Jack…" Well that was new, "I neva meant ta upset ya… If I'da known…"

Although Jack was still hurting from his three hundred years on his own, he knew it took a lot of effort for Bunny to apologize like this and despite what he always said, Jack was beginning to see Bunny as his protective older brother. "Aw you do care!" That didn't mean he was going to let him live this down. Bunny straightened up, trying to look intimidating. "Rack off you bloody icicle!"

Jack smiled at the older guardian mischievously, however, he remembered his search for the moon and his smile quickly became a confused frown.

"Hey Bunny…" He started slowly, "Have you… you know… noticed anything wrong with the moon." Bunny sent him a concerned look.

"What're ya talkin' about?"

"Well, I've just been noticing… He's not around as much anymore. It's kind of like he's leaving."

Bunny looked at the younger guardian and his heart dropped. He had not been there when Jack needed him and now he was beginning to see just how that had affected him. He was scared of anyone leaving him, and Bunny knew that. However, it was a startling discovery. Manny was always there, what would cause him to leave? If something was wrong with the Man in the Moon, then there was a serious problem on their hands. But if Bunny told Jack this, he was sure the boy would only become even more worried.

"Nah. I'm sure he's fine. Everyone has ta take a break sometime. He'll come back. Jus' you wait!"

The two guardians were startled out of their musings by a loud shriek from Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred- George- NO JUST CARRY THEM!" They turned around just in time to see Harry, Mundungus and Sirius diving out of the way of a large cauldron flying through the air, followed by a flagon of a strange orange liquid, and a wooden breadboard with a knife. The scalding cauldron clattered loudly on the table, sliding across it to the very end, and the knife landed, point down, into the table where Sirius's hand had just been resting. Jack and Bunny looked towards the kitchen table to see a very guilty looking Fred and George, their wands brandished in the air.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Jack reasoned she could have given Pitch a run for his money with how frightening she was. "THERE WAS NO NEED- JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY LITTLE THING!" A terrified Fred and George immediately began to explain their actions, but unfortunately for them, Mrs. Weasley wasn't buying any of it. Jack couldn't help himself. The situation was just so close to something he would have done that he burst out laughing, mentally applauding the twins for their performance. Through teary eyes, he could see Harry, Sirius and Dung laughing along with him. Bunny, having been startled by the whole incident, was trying, to no avail, to hide his boomerangs that he had whipped out in the chaos. As if the room weren't hectic enough, loud footsteps crashed to the other side of the door as it was thrown open revealing the other three guardians. North barged in first, his twin sabers held out defensively. Tooth and Sandy weren't far behind, Sandy with his whips in hand and Tooth holding out her dagger. They took one look at the chaotic scene in front of them and relaxed. At this point, Jack was leaning on his staff, trying hard not to fall over.

"Oh Man!" He shouted in between laughing, "I think I've just met my match!"

Mr. Weasley squeezed through the door and moved the cauldron back into the center of the table. "Boys, your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age-" Mr. Weasley began scolding his sons but was promptly cut off by his wife.

"-none of your brothers caused this sort of trouble! Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't Charm everything he met! Percy-" Mrs. Weasley, to Jack's confusion, stopped abruptly and the tension in the room rose, if that was even possible. She gasped and looked fearfully towards Mr. Weasley, who had become suddenly still.

"How many Weasley's are there?" Jack whispered at Bunny. The Pooka gave him a funny look, "That's the only thing you got out of that?" He raised his eyebrows at him and Jack just shrugged in response.

"Let's eat," Bill said suddenly

"Looks wonderful Molly." Lupin said and began serving the stew. Jack and the guardians sat down at the table, grateful for the meal. However, the only thing Jack noticed was the amount of scalding steam coming from the food. He didn't want to be rude, but, being the spirit of winter, the hot stew could severely burn him at this point.

"Tonks seemed to notice Jack's hesitation and looked at him curiously. "Is something wrong Jack?" She asked, Jack could practically everyone's eyes on him.

"I'm fine," He said quickly, "It's just hot, but I can fix it." He smiled brightly, then blew on the stew, calling upon the wind to help him out. Almost instantly, the food froze. Pleased with himself, Jack stuck his spoon into the bowl and started to lick at his ice cream stew. He looked up again and saw everyone (except the guardians) staring at him surprised.

"What?" He asked and everyone promptly returned to their meals. Mrs. Weasley were the first to start up a conversation and Jack soon lost interest. How was he supposed to know what a doxie was? Instead, he turned his attention to Tonks, Ginny and Hermione who were playing some sort of odd game with Tonks' metamorphmagus powers. Before long, everyone had finished eating and Mrs. Weasley was the first to stand up.

"Nearly time for bed I think" She yawned.

"Not just yet Molly," Sirius stopped her, "You know, I'm surprised at you I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort." Sirius looked at Harry expectantly.

"I did! I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we weren't allowed in the Order, so-"

"And their quite right," said Mrs. Weasley "You're too young." The woman had suddenly become more awake and she looked on the verge of bursting. Jack really hoped she didn't, she was terrifying at times. Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions? Harry's been trapped in that muggle house for a month. He has a right to know what's been happen-" Sirius' statement had caused a huge uproar, and before anyone knew what was happening, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were just about ready to rip each other's heads off. Lupin soon intervened in the conversation.

"Personally, I think it better that Harry gets the fact- not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture- from us rather than a garbled version from...others." Jack felt so lost during this whole conversation he was beginning to feel frustrated.

"I don't see any harm in letting the kid ask a few questions." He said offhandedly. Mrs. Weasley turned slowly towards him with an expression so fierce, it took all of Jack's self-control not to cower in fear.

"None of the children should have to deal with any of this." She said turning back towards everyone else in the room. "Surely, you can understand this. Your job is to protect children isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley addressed the other guardians. Jack noted how she seemed to exclude him from this. Now why would that be?

"Yes of course," Tooth said slowly, "But maybe, they could be better prepared if they know a little bit of what is going on."

"Tooth's righ'." Bunny said stoically, "Ignorance may keep 'em happy, but it won' keep 'em safe."

"Very well," She said defeated, "Ginny- Ron- Hermione- Fred- George- Jack- I want you out of this kitchen now." Immediately, all of the rest of the children cried out in protest.

"We're of age!" Fred and George shouted out.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I" Ron yelled.

"Mum, I _want _to!" Ginny cried. However, Jack was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Hold up… You think I'm… Ha! That's a new one!" Jack's response caused everyone to become silent.

"What do you mean Jack?" Lupin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Molly," North began, "I tink zhat Jack has every right to stay and listen."

"That is nonsense! You really think he should have to worry about things like that? He's just a boy!"

Jack froze, "No. I'm not."

"But…"

"You think I'm a kid?! Well, you're dead wrong."

"I don't understand." Ginny said slowly,

"Jack, just how old are you?" Hermione gave him a concerned look.

"I'm over three hundred years old."

The room erupted into chaos.


End file.
